


Free

by quartzspirit, yuflies (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, Drabble, Feels, IT'S ACTUALLY NOT SAD ?????, M/M, Piano, Spirits, What Have I Done, angst maybe ?????, free - Freeform, ghost - Freeform, idk what i wrote, well he is already dead though, yu actually just beta read and corrected this shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartzspirit/pseuds/quartzspirit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/yuflies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata was once human too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free

For him to know a person’s wish was more like a curse than a special talent.

Banned in an old piano he helped one by one to get what they wanted and everybody forgot about him. Forgot about his existence after they didn’t need him anymore and left him far away behind their deepest memories.

Forgot this place of peace and silence, because he was just a tool.   


  


He stopped to count the years he already lived through, stopped to smile when someone played on him. He died so many centuries ago and yet he had to stay in this world, lingering around as a sad spirit with a pitiful job he had to do until the very end. Until somebody finally let him go and told him that he was happy to know him and he was free now.

But that would never happen. People were selfish and he knew it very well.

 

_Hinata was once human too._

 

The door creaked quietly as a black haired boy peeped into the room full of dust and spiders. A dead mouse laid in the corner next to him a group of flies and Hinata swore that when he saw him he shuddered a bit. But still he didn’t slam the door and ran away. Instead it seems that something caught his attention. The spirit could read it from the happy sparkles in his dark eyes and then he realized what fascinated him so much.

It was the beautiful piano in light brown in the middle of this mess.

It was he himself.

 

Slowly the stranger neared his body, touched his slightly damaged keys and suddenly he started to play. A gentle melody which melted like sugar cubes on his tongue filled the air. It pleased him how this boy treated him and the orange haired spirit took his beautiful hands. Before Hinata understood what he was doing, he already started dancing with him. Stepping to the left and right, having fun and relaxing his stiff back. A bit surprised the boy ended the song and moved back.

“It’s a wonderful piece!” Hinata couldn’t control his mouth and shouted it out. He appeared in front of the boy with a grin and scratched his head.

“Thanks.” Definitely confused the boy responded.

The spirit pulled him, wanting him to dance more with him, wanting him to stroke Hinata kindly again. But the stranger just shook Hinata’s hands off.

A little disappointed Hinata jumped on the piano and avoided the asking glance, trying to get himself together.

“Who are you?” the boy asked in a low voice.

“I’m the guardian of this piano. I’m its spirit.” Hinata responded calmer than minutes ago.

“The guardian?” Not sure if it was a good joke, the black haired one lifted both eyebrows.

“Call me Hinata. As I’ve said, I am the guardian. Of this instrument you seem to love.”

The orange haired chuckled a bit.

“My name’s Tobio. Kageyama Tobio.”, the boy responsed.

“Nice to meet you, Tobio. Can you play that piece again? It’s great!” And Tobio nodded with mixed feelings but he still agreed.

So he began to dance with Hinata and had fun the whole day.

Until the night arrived and they had to separate. Tobio’s parents called him for more than five times but his answer was always the same: “I’m playing with a new friend.” But now he couldn’t avoid them and he apologized to the spirit.

 

“Go home. Thank you, I really enjoyed this day.” Hinata smiled, not sadly but truly happy and Kageyama showed a little grin too.

Then he said: “I really wish that you can be free someday. I’m glad that I’ve met you today.”

Brown eyes widened abruptly and his fists were trembling. Emotions rolled over him, possessing his mind and those two sentences echoed in his head. He was set free. He was set free.

 

_Kageyama Tobio set him free._

 

He shook his head, not wanting to scare Tobio.

“I’m glad too. Now go home!” He kissed the boy on the forehead and escaped into his home, like he was burned from the good smelling skin.

His heart beated fast and it seemed to rip him apart. Not only Hinata had that thought, also the kissed one. But for now he didn’t regret his action and he looked at the piano for the last time. Then he closed his eyes.

 

The guardian was gone.

 

On the next day all Tobio could find was a building lot. The old school wasn’t safe enough so they wanted to build a supermarket on this field.

Hinata was gone. Forever gone.

Kageyama couldn’t help but burst out crying.

 

**But Hinata was finally free now.**

**Author's Note:**

> yu comments:  
> Ayy, here is the stupid beta-reader, translator and corrector. C^:  
> ( http://archiveofourown.org/users/yuflies )  
> It was really fun beta´ing one of Cloudos fics again.  
> I didn´t really changed much in this fic. All I did was to correct some grammar mistakes etc. since Cloudo is not as common with the English language as I am.  
> Okay enough from me.  
> Feel free to send Cloudo feedback to this drabble here or on twitter (@Kumo_chii ).
> 
> For those who can read German please support here on http://www.fanfiktion.de/u/traumorchester .


End file.
